Metal MF
by zzetta13
Summary: As seen in the first movie, Corporal Ferro was a woman of determination and spirit. It was no matter that her dad was a high ranking officer for the resistance movement; Kailee Ferry Perry was out to prove herself and It just so happens that she is lucky enough to get linked with Sergeant Kyle Reese, or was it luck?
1. Chapter 1

_**Metal MF'ers**_

"_**Destroying God"**_

Author's note: Hello Fan Fiction fans….beginning a new story arc here. As the wife and I often watch a lot of movies, and a lot of television, it occurred to me that at some point I was not satisfied with how some of those stories ended. How they seemed to finish their run with either a whimper or a mere whisper of a climax, or anti-climax if you will.

Anyhoo, my idea was, shouldn't it be a sin for a show (which has gathered such a huge following) to end in such a manner (?) in such a way that it left its fan-base numb? It had me wondering that maybe I could add to the story, create my own little twist and turns?

Now, sometime later, that idea has turned into FFiction. Color me an individual that works hard at his job, but also someone who likes to get lost in the fantasy of other worlds at the end of the day, Anyhoo, my thanks to you for reading, Z.

This story work (as of all my stories) is a tapestry, a bit of woven material that expresses itself into literary fashion. My idea is to write in such a manner that I hope to continue what the original creators have started, and to answer questions.

Kailee Perry is a person of my own creation (OC), she is a character which was intruded within the beginning moments of the first Terminator movie, and as such I hope that you can appreciate that this story is actually about her, and not about John Conner, Sara Conner, or Kyle Reese. If you read beyond this first chapter then her story will become more apparent. Anyway, I've decided to add dialogue here from the script of the first movie, & I thank the persons involved that have allowed me to post from their site. Now onward...

Kyle Reese, Sergeant Techcom, DN38416, soldier of the 132nd under Perry.

Reese looks over his shoulder at his teammate, a GIRL

of about sixteen, gaunt, ganty and dirty and heavily armed like himself.

DOLLYING as they start to belly crawl through the bones

and wreckage.

Reese looks up.

Through spires of a collapsed building a terrifying

SPHINX-LIKE SHAPE moves against the skyline...obscured by dust

and blinding sweeps of its searchlights.

Though we see little, this is an H-K,Hunter-Killer

mobile ground-unit.

Reese crawls, pacing the H-K, under and through, on elbows

and knees, past mounds of charred skulls. They

pass the BODY OF A CHILD, a boy of about 10, center-

punched with a smoking hole. The boy clutches a rifle.

More bodies. Some in rags, some in uniforms like theirs.

WOMEN. OLD MEN. CHILDREN. They're all dirty and gaunt,

scabrous. And still bleeding. Reese scrabbles past a

dark rat-hole and there are human rats in it. Some of them

are sobbing, or screaming.

Another EXPLOSION.

The GLARE lights the huddled few.

Human vermin with mud-caked weapons that haven't been

invented yet. Soldiers in a nightmare war.

Reese and his teammate stop behind a blasted wall, having

outflanked the massive H-K. Its flashing blue lights flick

across the walls, its searchlights sear through the

debris.

WIDER, showing the H-K more clearly...a blast-scarred

CHROME LEVIATHON, with hydraulic arms folded mantis-like

against its 'torso', and huge underslung GUN TURRETS.

Reese leaps up and straight-arms a satchel-charge into its

path. One tread rolls over the explosive.

Guns and searchlights swivel. The head turns ponderously.

Reese's partner rises, poised to throw hers.

A POWER-BOLT catches her at the top of her arc, BLOWING

**HER INTO RED MIST.**

_******* Destroying God *******_

Sergeant Kyle Reese, Techcom- DN38416, crawled upon his belly across the rubble and ruin. He was the last survivor out of a "three man crew"who'd gone out on patrol. Three men who'd gone out on scouting duty (_with the rest of the platoon ordered to stay in reserve_).

These guys had been ordered to gather and bring back Intel on a _Skynet Junction Center_. A control area of sorts, and one that was stationed several miles away from the City's major downtown location.

Downtown location, that was laughable. Although Kyle Reese had been told that once the city (_where the Resistance now conducted much of their covert operations_), had been beautiful (the skyline adorned with buildings so tall that they could almost touch the edge of the atmosphere. and the accomplishment of the human endeavor stretched far beyond what the eye could see, from horizon to horizon), now all of that, all of it was gone, had been destroyed, lost to those Metal Mother F***kers that wanted to abolish humanity from the face of the earth.

Skynet, the machines, the technologies, the global Gestapo which now had a desire to rid the earth of human existence, extinguish humankind as the dominant entity that once ruled over its Majestic Mountains and fertile green fields, and, who at one time, were the masters of their own creation, a creation which had let to its own downfall.

_When humanity had begun to create technology that was smarter than itself, well, that's when the red flags should have shown up. That's when we should have taken a step-back and began to wonder what would happen if we were to lose control_ (?), however, what does that indicate to you about ourselves?

We should have backed off then, and realized what we were doing. Instead humankind's arrogance, its belief in its own rule, its confidence in such that it could not be defeated by anything, even of something of its own creation, well, that arrogance is what led us to our near extermination.

We would learn, and not by the advice of those who'd come before us, but through our own experiences. That is the curse of human nature. If we wanted to play God than we must, as humans must first evoke wisdom.

Kyle Reese didn't have the time to ponder over the philosophies of the past, his greater concern was the present, and now, as was how he could survive to see a new tomorrow.

The Techcom Sergeant pulled himself up and looked over a mound of rubble. There were some skulls there too; human bones blackened by the torch of the HK ground units. He could see some of them off in the distance. However they were so far away that their proximity locaters would not be able to pick up his heat signature, or his exhaust breaths. Reese felt safe….then at that moment he heard something behind him.

Kyle was hesitant to move at first. He knew that sometimes the HK ground units had problems finding targets, their systems were unable to distinguish the difference between ground heat and body heat during the day (this was a flaw that was exploited by the resistance at the beginning of the war, and the reason behind which many of their ground patrols were conducted during the daytime, rather than at night).

Kyle Reese slowly turned his head and was witness to a Terminator that he'd never seen before.

END PART 1


	2. Chapter 2

_**Metal MF'ers**_

"_**Destroying God- part 2"**_

Author's note: With the advent of James Cameron's new Terminator 5 movie in production, I thought it might be fun, and somewhat of a challenge, to do a little back-story of one of the characters that I would have enjoyed knowing more about from the first Terminator movie. I've searched for the actress and the character's name and have not been successful in finding any info about her. I do know that from the few seconds of screen-time she had (fighting in the war of the future), that Sergeant Kyle Reese seems to have become attached to her, before he was sent through the worm-hole back in time.

This is the second chapter of a work that for sure has a definite ending, it's just how much of this character's back-story can be written before I feel that there is a need to stop and complete her final chapter? Leap-frogging forward in time, to a part of our future we haven't reached yet (this series of movies is such a paradox) has become enjoyable and I hope that any fic reader coming across this story will find it fun and entertaining. Again, as always…..thanks for taking a look, Z.

_******* Destroying Their Gods *******_

Kyle Reese, Techcom Sergeant - DN38416, lay as motionless as possible as he watched and studied the new type of Terminator that now stood behind him, and for some reason the machine was hesitant about blowing him into red vapor(?)

This new type of machine, this new terminator looked different than the others. Its skin looked more real (not as rubbery as the ones before), but the coldness, the coldness in its eyes was still there. That blank frigid stare that spoke that it had no soul, that it was only out for the kill, was still visible in those bitter chambers. Reese recognized that look, and this machine, this Terminator in particular, already had bits and pieces of its flesh missing. It had already been in a firefight, maybe the same firefight which had killed his three comrades?

Sergeant Reese knew that these machines had been sent out to infiltrate the resistance, to search and destroy the ground troops. They would be harder to spot with their exactness of replication, which seemed superior to the ones before. Maybe that's why it hadn't fired its weapon and blown him away yet. Maybe it was searching for a way to communicate with him, lure him in, attempt to convince him that it was human, and therefore that he should bring it back to HQ, where it could do more damage?

Maybe it was unaware of the disfigurement which had already been sustained to its face. The flesh of the chin and whole left side of its face had been blown away in the firefight, the metal underneath gleaming and shiny. The reflective alloy exposed during the noonday sun, however, it seemed unaware of this (?).

The Terminator looked as if were about to speak whenever it realized that Reese already knew that it wasn't human. The Sergeant's mouth then fell open as he watched as it swung its weapon over to eliminate him. In an instant he knew that he was about to die. Reese closed his eyes and waited, and…..just like they say, his entire life flashed before them; however, there were few fond memories of his childhood to remember. An upbringing of pain and suffering, which he'd learned to control and detach from, were most of what he saw. There was only one regret before the lights went out, and that, if the rumors were true, was that he'd never get to meet the person he praised the most in his life, the woman, the living legend, Sara Conner. It had been proposed some time back that she remained alive and was in hiding somewhere. Reese squinted his eyes tight and waited for the end.

The suffering would be over soon and there would be nothing but darkness. The first bullets whizzed by his cheek leaving a red paths in their wake, however Reese heard the blast of a weapon that was different from the first. He opened his eyes to witness the big hulk of the terminator still standing, but, where the head had been sitting atop broad shoulder, well it was missing, where had it gone? There was nothing above the shoulders but empty space. The massive body just stood there for a moment, its heavily muscled arms having dropped to its sides, as if awaiting a command from the brain center, a command that would never come.

At some point the large body lurched forward, falling atop the rubble and the mound of charred skulls it had stood upon. These machines were out to destroy their creators, their gods; however, their gods had proven unwilling to fade away peacefully.

Reese looked over to a soldier walking up the dirt pile, a woman, a girl, one, Kailee Perry, his superior commander's daughter. At the top of the pile she just stood there with her massive weapon resting upon her hip, a weapon almost as tall as she was, and she smiled at him, a warming expression even with the dirt smudges upon her cute face.

"Didn't I give you orders to stay put? I don't like my commands being disobeyed."

Lance Corporal Perry just looked at her Sergeant.

"Storm the wire. Blast those metal mother f**kers into dust," she spoke, "a sergeant I know once told me that," she smiled, and Reese smile too inwardly,"Besides you've been gone for over five hours, where's the rest of your crew?"

Reese knew that he couldn't be mad at her. First of all, she'd saved his life, and second, she was the boss's daughter, and third, he liked her anyway.

"All dead," he replied, "I think the guy you just put down was the guilty culprit."

Kyle got up from the ground; he retrieved the discarded weapon from the extinguished terminator. He looked over at Kailee.

"These beasts are new," he said, "…..if half of his face hadn't been blown away already he might have fooled me into thinking he was from the 82nd. The patches on his sleeve speak as such. HQ has to be informed of this. There's a new terminator threat, and these guys look as if they'll be tougher to spot.

Kailee agreed with her Sergeant, info of these new Terminators needed to reach HQ, and the quicker the better.

_************* Birds of Prey ************_

A week earlier Corporal Kailee Perry had been promoted to Lance Corporal, and she'd been given this new position by her father in the hopes of him moving his daughter, the youngest and last of his three children, into a more non-combative role.

Kailee wouldn't hear of it, she'd had two older brothers who had been killed fighting Sky-net, and she wasn't about to let her gender or her father's will force her behind a desk. She'd bled red more than once, and it was in her soul to do what she could for the cause. She was a fighter, and she had experience, her place was on the battlefield, she knew it and her dad knew it as well. After losing his argument, Commander Perry had assigned her to his best Sergeant, Kyle Reese, in the hope that this man would do his best to watch and protect her. So far so good. Every maneuver Kyle made kept Kailee in the rear and out of harm's way and she was beginning to resent him for it.

Kailee Perry looked at Sergeant Reese, a handsome man, rugged and tall, with the grit and fighting spirit one needs to see to humankind's victory. She'd seen a picture of him once, standing tall and proud on a battlefield, before she'd had a chance to experience real combat herself, and from that picture she knew where she wanted to be and what she wanted to do with her time here on earth. Her motivation was to see that the human race did not go the way of extinction. That we would not be eliminated from every nook and cranny the machines had forced us to move into.

She looked over at Reese again. She still had that photo in her pocket. Was she in love with him (?) it was still too early to tell, but there was something there.

"If it were me, you'd have come looking," she said, attempting to gain an answer from Kyle as they headed back to the rest of the platoon.

Sergeant Reese glanced over in her direction.

"No I wouldn't. I would have let your corpse rot on the top of one of those mounds of skulls. Let the birds of prey come and eat away at you until your bones were all that was left, and that bleach hard noggin of yours sat smiling for an eternity out at the decimated wasteland."

Kailee looked over at her superior, he was smiling.

"No you wouldn't" she said, "dad would have had your testicles removed from your body and said birds of prey would have a field day gobbling them up. Course it wouldn't be much of a meal for them," she laughed.

Kyle laughed along with her; yeah he liked this girl, her boldness, her cunning. She was a good soldier, a good fighter. The resistance needed more like her.

END PART 2


	3. Chapter 3

_**Metal MF'ers, 3**_

"_**Kailee Ferro Perry-Future War"**_

Author's note: For any reader wondering who the main character of this story arc really is (Kailee Ferro Perry) go here YT and look up "Terminator 1 Future War", and you'll get an idea. Thanks again for taking a gander, Z.

Author's second note: As a fan of the Terminator franchise and somewhat of a follower, I do want to include every aspect of what the movies, tv series, comics and video games have portrayed as canon, this maybe something that I am not so often able to achieve. Still ,I will do my best not to venture too far off-base and include as much of what has come before. My apologies if I leave something out or I portray something that doesn't seem correct. Drop me a line and I'll see if I can remedy the situation. Again, my thanks to those who are following this story work (Jessie that means you in particular)... its always fun to get feed-back, Z :)

_*******Kailee Ferro Perry *******_

"Ferro do you copy…." Sergeant Kyle Reese-DN38416, made a transmission…..and hoped that it was getting through to his Corporal amongst the thick walls and heavy support beams of the dark and deep subfloor expanse tunnels where they now had sought refuge.

The two had buckled down into the underground corridors of a huge building to avoid confrontation with another H-K ground unit (_which had locked onto their position_), and they had become separated from one another in the process (_on their way back to their platoon_).

Corporal Ferro as she wanted to be referred to and (_although her full name was Kailee Ferro Perry, Corporal Kailee didn't seem bold enough a name to be able to bark orders to some of the lesser troops of her platoon, and Corporal Perry was a dead give-away to whom her father might be, and therefore afford her special treatment which, she had already experienced with Sergeant Reese_), had chosen to go by her middle name rather than her first or last...once she'd become a Lance Corporal.

Yes, Command Justin Perry, General Officer of the 132nd Resistance Army, had assigned his daughter, and his only remaining child, to the best Sergeant of his division, Sergeant Kyle Reese. Reese was a man in whose hope Perry was attempting to save his lone legacy, and, as a father , wanted Kyle to understand his obligation, his duty, the unspoken charge that he had to ensure the safety of one, Kailee Ferro Perry, and see to her protection. However, little could be done by the Sergeant when Kailee refused to obey his orders. Especially when _he knew that she knew_ that said command was designed to keep her out of the fray….to protect her from danger and keep her out of the muck and misery.

Ferro was a seasoned warrior, and it made little sense to her for Reese to keep holding her back. She had been in many firefights…. so him, keeping her in reserve, seemed an oddity and also got her curious. Sure she was second in command of his patrol and as such was leader of the platoon during his absences, however his orders for her to "stay put" always seemed much more than just staying in reserve(?). Ferro couldn't prove it but she had an idea that her father had promised Reese something, some kind of perk to keep her safe (?). Could it be that Kyle Reese was keeping her out of combat out of a sense of loyalty and duty to her parent? It pissed her off to think of such, and it also gave her the idea to take each of his (Reese's) commands and to pursue them as she saw fit.

She had believed it necessary to ignore his command that day, and as a result, she had saved his live. Would it mean anything to him, (?), she wasn't sure. Would it show to him that he was much more than a commander to her (?) well that was still an uncertainty. Still it was in her best interest to keep her commander alive.

Sergeant Reese's patrol had stared out with seventeen soldiers that day, now it was down to fourteen. She was sick of this shit, nauseous of him not including her in the mix (_when Corporal Thomas was an excellent person to leave in charge when Commander Reese went out on his patrols_). Ferro became determined to join the battle, and if it meant disobeying orders to do so, then she would become a maverick. Not only was she a rebellious sort of woman ,she was determined to see that those metal alloys...those monstrosities which now plagued the planet (and had a desire to see to humanity's desolation), be given their due. but she was in a bit of a pickle, rebelling against her own father, and also Kyle Reese. Still, she was of the mindset, her Sergeant may be her idol, but he couldn't tell her what to do.

*********** _**Save a Bullet for yourself *********_

Corporal Ferro looked around the maze of corridors and rubble; it was amazing how someone could get lost so quickly in all this crap, all the wreckage and ruin. It made for excellent cover and concealment, and the mounds of desolation stretched for miles (it was the ideal place for hiding). The trouble with that was, not only could someone find shelter against the HKs in all this mess, but unless they knew the terrain rather well, then they could become lost from one another.

Ferro, tapped the mic-filament her helmet transmitter…."_dead_"... She could neither broadcast nor receive, she had no idea where Reese was? She was alone and didn't like it. Well, she would just have to locate him the old fashion way, by just finding him.

Ferro listened as she heard the drumbeat of something heavy moving through the dilapidated structures up above her. Another HK ground unit, maybe the same one which had chased them down here, it hadn't given up its search yet, and as the sound grew louder, the clicking, the chartering...the calamity of its treads becoming more distinct, she watched as dust from the thick concrete ceiling above began to frost down upon her like heavy mist on an early morning winter's day, and the sound continued like some kind of perverse wind-chimes.

"Hold up baby," she whispered as she was taken with the sense that the entire support structure of the building could collapse, fail, and the whole structure come crashing down upon her. Ironic, in a way, being crushed to death by stone in the middle of a war, not the way she wanted to end her life, but hey, that wasn't her call (she did believed in God).

The sounds of the metal beast grew more distant as the unholy creation of the devil (Skynet), moved off in the distance.

Ferro wiped a bead of sweat from her brow as it rolled down to mingle with, and sting her eye. The move succeeded in smearing the dirt and grime which had collected upon her face. She pulled her hand away and looked at her fingers. She was hit with the humorous idea that her eyes were probably covered with the stuff. "Mascara….." she voice quietly. She remembered seeing girls in paper-book magazines from the past that used to adorn their eyes with such, make themselves beautiful…..

(B_efore the war, Ferro didn't know that such periodicals existed, she was too young. It wasn't until later, in the turmoil of ruin that she discovered such print and pix existed. Magazines that proclaimed as such, once she'd been introduced to them. Funny how said magazines ended up on the pyre to keep herself warm, .Ferro wasn't a girl, she was a soldier, a soldier that may be in love with one... a certain Sergeant named Kyle Reese, however, she kept telling herself she was not. She refused to show any emotion that betrayed what was in her blood. Instead she would prove herself to him, stay close, so close that they would almost be considered,joined at the hip. She would make him see her, she would make him love her_).

This wasn't mascara; it was the bitter dirt and dust of things which had been pulverized by those metal mother freakers, those inhuman entities which marched or maneuvered across the surface (or flew across its smoke-filled skies.) Part of what she was looking at may even be the dust of a once living human being, an individual that at one time had loved, and breathed just as she did, now turned to dust. It made her stomach turn just to the unimaginable just at the thought.

Ferro heard something moving among the ruin, just to her left, and around a corner. Was it a recon patrol (?), sent out to hunt for them, or could it be Reese, or a Terminator, or maybe something else? Maybe it was one of those new terminators she and Reese had come across just a couple of hours ago (up top). She poised her weapon at the ready. It was dark out; the day had given way to early evening, and it had become dark.

Ferro knew that it was taking them longer to get back to their platoon, which may have assumed by now, for them to be listed as casualties, or worse, captured. It was rumored that Skynet was excellent at torture, and also, that once as prisoner, the mechanical network could gather Intel from captured soldiers better than what could be achieved from any laboratory rat subject to experimentation. Skynet did not only pose skills that mimicked the human brain, they also expanded on what could learned. then to kill soldiers that they captured, and interrogated, also possessed little information. That's why field units were told the least amount of what was going on with the Resistance movement. aAso, they were told to save at least one bullet in the chamber for themselves. Better to put a bullet through one's skull rather than suffer the consequences of brain scan.

Ferro looked at the amo-read-out on her weapon…nine bullets left. Eight to subdue her antagonist, and one left to end it all. Only the entity coming around the corner

would determine the case of her resolve.

She aimed her weapon…feeling full tilt of her finger on the trigger.

END PART


	4. Chapter 4

_**Metal MF'ers, 4**_

"_**Underground"**_

Author's note: Story 4 explores a little more of the Kailee Ferro Perry arc, however, it also explores a little of the _how & why_ factor as to why our future nearly reached its pinnacle. We are smart beings, to say the least, however, smart and stupid walk hand in hand sometimes…read further if you will, Z.

_************* Underground *************_

Corporal Ferro took a long hard look into the darkness of the structure that she had sought refuge inside of….

Hiding from HK's and Terminators, the survivors of humanity had moved underground. On every continent and in every corner of the world, the human population had transported itself to the safest place it could find, and that was deep beneath the feet of Skynet, in the basements, cellars and sub-levels of what was once humanity's tallest & proudest buildings. Even the HK Aerials had a hard time locating still living targets within those massive piles of rubble. The ground units, the terminators, were better at that kind of infiltration.

Ferro looked over at a dark part of the underground building where she'd heard a sound approaching from around a corner. Friend or foe, their identity was unclear at moment, but she was ready for whatever ventured her way. She had nine bullets left in her cartridge, eight to kill the freakin thing, and if she weren't successful there was one remaining for herself. She had the advantage, she knew it was coming, but it didn't know she was there. She had stayed as quiet as a mouse, and speaking of mice, it was ironic….

Mice and rats were a hot item on the scavenger's menu in this day and age, and also, what used to be considered as our favorite domesticated animals, well the world had nearly wiped out the population of those fuzzy and fury little creatures. What used to be kept in the homes or backyards of many an upstanding citizens of the world, well…funny what a person will eat when they begin to starve. Many cats and dogs had gone the way of the chicken and duck, and the pet stores, well, there was a banquet feast for ya, that's all I can say on the subject.

Ferro knew that this thing approaching couldn't be a rat or a mouse; it was much too big for that. It might be a cat, but they were usually stealthier and harder to catch, and she hadn't seen a one in ages. No, this creature that was approaching seemed to her to be bigger, even for a feline, and if it were human, it may be looking for food itself (?)

That was one of the advantages of being a fighter in the army, the Resistance kept its troops well fed. What was that old saying, an army marches on its stomach (?) It was true. Anyway, what was coming through the darkness around the bend seemed too big to be any kind of small animal, it had to be something larger.

Ferro raised her weapon and looked through her night-scope….Dammit, busted also. Her mic didn't work and now she'd found that her scope had a cracked lens, all of her equipment seemed to be failing that the same time. Without the use of her night vision the target coming around the corner would be harder to identify. There was one thing that she hoped would work when she needed it, and that was when she pulled the trigger of her weapon she wanted bullets to come out. She steadied her arm, took aim and waited….and she didn't have long. Soon an image came into view, a silhouette actually, a large silhouette, much too big to be a person.

With the light available…this thing looked massive (_however don't things always look bigger when we cannot see them fully?)_, and it seemed to be over seven foot tall. Too, its movements seemed awkward and mechanical looking. It was attempting stealth, but wasn't having a lot of success.

Ferro could tell that the creature was hunting for something, was it her, was SHE on its menu? Her finger squeezed a little tighter on the trigger, if that were possible, and she was aiming for the dark shape of its massive head, however it suddenly turned to look behind as if searching for something, something moving in its wake.

Ferro hesitated from sending a round through its alloy skull. That was when she heard another sound; something else was approaching, and it was coming from behind the first beast.

"_MY GOD ARE THERE TWO OF THEM, MAYBE MORE?" _

The idea went through the Corporal's brainpan at the speed of light, and also like a ton of bricks. Should she wait until the second target came into view, what if there was a third, a fourth (?), did she have enough ammo? Something seeped into the lonely girl's soul, and she would never admit it to anyone, but she was scared.

Fear wasn't an uncommon thing in the heart and mind of a soldier, but the more experience warriors would tell ya that you had to control it, if you didn't then it would eat you alive, take control of you like Skynet had taken over the globe.

This was the particular reason why terminators had been designed the way they were, to drive fear into the human brain. When you think of it, those metal machines didn't have to be constructed in the image of a walking, fleshless corpse. It had been purposely done to invoke fear inside the human spirit…..create emotional delirium. Why does a deer freeze in an automobile's headlights (?), pure confusion and massive fear, it stands petrified awaiting its destiny.

Humans were the same, and seeing a chrome plated, walking, skeletal body at first….had many a combat experience soldier retreating for cover. Like was said, Skynet was smart, an intelligent piece of machinery that was a marvel of our own creation, and we patted ourselves on the back for building it. Now however, our arrogance had proven to be our downfall. Skynet had been the child to become the master, and it knew it. It knew our dreams, our wants and desires, and it knew how to destroy us. It knew our greatest fears and our unholy nightmares, and it exploited this to its full advantage.

There had been no need to fuse skin and living tissue with the alloy skeletons at first. Those metal mother freakers would start folk soiling their pants in the beginning. Many soldier ,and civilians alike , had stood frozen, petrified with fear, anchored to the same spot when they first encountered these entities, and that's where their bloody boots could still be found.

The survivors didn't know what to make of the terminators after the bombing had stopped, an army of robots they could understand, but a regiment of humanoid walking skeletons, all with grins upon their faces, well that was something new. It shocked and stunned the human race, and to their credit, Skynet almost achieved their goal with these creations alone.

However, there were some folk that had figured it out, understood what was going on and that the best thing to do was go underground. It was our best option, our only option.

If there is one thing that can be said about the human spirit, well it is that we are resilient. We learn quickly and we adapt. The will of forces had come together to save humanity, but only just. The defiant few had organized and seem to be creating a resistance movement. A structure that would acknowledge that humanity was the natural ruler of this planet, and should remain its dominated force.

Ferro took aim, she was about to stream a bolt of high-energy through the creature's head, but just before the final pull, the ultimate squeeze that would start a chain reaction that was irreversible someone lifted her weapon into the air so that she no longer had a target.

"Ferro, don't do it….."

Corporal Kailee Ferro Perry recognized the voice…..and she felt a bit at ease that that voice, that confidence that she had learned not to question (_well, only when she wanted to_), was there to tell her what to do.

END PART 4


	5. Chapter 5

_**Metal MF'ers 5**_

"_**Hope"**_

Author's notes & synopsis: The more time he spends with her the more Kyle Reese enjoys Kailee Perry's company. And, the more time she spends with him the more attached Ferro becomes to Sergeant Reese.

Reese doesn't _value_ bonding with soldiers under his command, well "value" may not be the right word (?)….he just doesn't like doing it. Becoming emotionally attached (?), well it makes it more difficult when he loses someone, and to quote Sara Conner, "So you feel nothing…?"

No Sergeant Reese still has feelings; he wouldn't be human if he didn't, however, being raised in a world where your enemy has a constant "grin of death" upon its face, well humans tend not to grin or smile so much (we choose not to mimic those metal mother freakers).

Reese has developed an emotion where he controls his feelings (they don't show through), he hides them, just as he will when he is sent back in time to meet up with, and protect, Sara Conner.

It gives him a bit of a chill, the impression that he has ice-water flowing through his veins, when actually, that is not the case at all. He loves Sara; our state of humanity _will_ allow us to love someone we've never met. The Terminators are complex machines, but then, so are we….however, we have something that they don't have, an emotional impulse, a soul, which is what makes us different than just being a machine. We are born with this, and Sergeant Kyle Reese, as a warrior, has been able to disconnect from his feelings. He is a man tortured, but not someone that can't be taught to love…..

It has become a grim and bitter world to live in. Blue skies seem as far away as a dream. Still, that is something Skynet has not been able to take away from us…..our dreams, and our hopes of the future, Z.

_********** "Ferro Don't Do It" ********_

Kyle Reese had tilted Corporal Ferro's weapon up into the air (so that she had lost aim on her target), and he had her literally pinned against the wall. He was close, so close that she could feel his hot breath upon her face. She looked deep into his eyes…..eyes that she could get lost in.

"Those are civilians….," he said, turning his head and looking in the direction from which her unsuspecting targets had been coming.

Ferro followed his gaze and noticed that her _marks_ had ventured more into the light….and now she could see that they were actually living human beings. She noticed that the big hulking beast in front, the one which had been silhouetted against the background, was none other than a man carrying a small child upon his shoulders. In the darkness she had mistaken the image for one massive individual, a terminator, and she had been determined to put it down. However, Reese had stopped her in time, stopped her from making a critical mistake, a mistake which would have plagued her for the rest of her life.

Behind the man and child came a woman, followed by two more children, then another woman and then another man. Seven in all was the total of this group, and it seemed as if they had been wandering the corridors of this structure looking for food. All of their clothing was tattered and torn, all in rags, and their faces, sunken and hollow. They also seemed to be on the verge of starvation and the child, being carried upon the leader's shoulders, seemed to have an injury to her leg.

Reese gathered the group to him and huddled them together. Although he and Ferro didn't have a lot of food, they did share their rations with these people, and watched as all seven gobbled down the meal ferociously.

Ferro looked at the injured girl's leg; she had a deep laceration just below the knee. The Corporal was not doctor but she could administer first-aid. She had clean bandages and medicine. She treated the girl and looked into the small child's face.

"What's your name," she asked?

"Zoe," she replied.

"Zoe, that's a great name. One of my heroes is named Zoe," Ferro told her.

The little girl smiled and the Corporal was amazed that one so young, after witnessing so much death and destruction, had the ability to still do so. The youth were our future and we had to see to save and protect them.

Ferro hadn't considered having children herself, not any time soon. Once the war was over, well, maybe then, but who would be the right man? She looked over at Reese.

He was certainly a hero of hers, and she would follow him to the grave if it came to that. Odd….longevity didn't seem a part in people's lives anymore. Folk didn't put much hope in the idea that they would live much past today, rather than seeing tomorrow. If an individual lived to be forty, then they were considered old. Our desire had been to fight, fight and struggle for a better world…. a better world for our children or grandchildren (a dream that seemed distant, but was still there). Terminators didn't dream, they only existed to kill.

Sergeant Kyle Reese had gathered the rest of the group around him. He was telling them where a cache of supplies could be found (left by him and the three men he'd gone on patrol with earlier that day).

This was part of what the Resistance did; leave stores of food out in the wastelands of the desolated cities just for this purpose, to feed the starving civilians that still roamed the rubble and ruin of the towns and villages (it was part of the Resistance's agenda). The trick to it was, to never leave supplies in the same place twice. In this manner HKs or Terminators couldn't wait in ambush for unsuspecting souls.

With the girl's wound tended, it was time to separate. And, as much as they desired, the two soldiers could not take the seven survivors with them. They were headed back to their platoon and back to HQ with the information that there were new terminators out on the prowl. New machines that were more human than any which had been encountered before…and, if the information was not passed along, would be more dangerous ( this it is where it was discovered that dogs could sniff out the new machines).

The tall man, and leader of the group, then mounted the young girl back again upon his shoulders', and the small band of refugees slunk off into the darkness. This time to hunt down the food resources Kyle had talked about. Just before she lost sight of her, the little child turned to Ferro and waved goodbye. The Corporal felt her heart melt. How could it ever be possible for machines to create something so wonderful, so astonishing? They could not, it was an impossibility. Only living beings, with the grace of God, could create such a miraculous gift. All Skynet could do was make copies, copies without souls. What kind of world would that be to live in?

The troop of individuals moved around a corner and was soon out of sight. Reese came and stood next to Ferro, she looked over at him...how could she thank him for stopping her from shooting, she was at a loss? She had no issues about blowing the circuits out of the brain of a machine, hell she loved it, lived for it, but to vanquish another living being, even by accident…..that would be tough to live with.

Reese said nothing; to him it was a non-event. Things happened in war, even mistakes. The history books had been filled with such consequences, or maybe not.

As such, we as humans have a way of covering up our mistakes, throwing a blanket over our misdeeds, but this time, this last event, could not be ignored. Skynet had almost cost the human population its existence on the planet; still….it was hoped by those who'd survived that something had changed, something had been learned (?), that meddling with creation did have its consequences. Did we learn from this…that was questionable?

Sergeant Reese looked over at his Corporal…

"You ready to continue chief," he smiled?

Ferro gazed over at her Sergeant…

"Ready when you are commander," she spoke…and smiled back. Ferro could still smile, and yes it felt good. The two headed off again in the direction of their patrol.

END PART 5


End file.
